


From Paper To Dreams

by DaniJayNel



Series: 100 YumiKuri Stories [75]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, Mentions of Sex, Mikasa and Sasha bang really loudly, Mikasasha - Freeform, Oneshot, art college au, request, yumikuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 12:56:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5091572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniJayNel/pseuds/DaniJayNel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ymir and Historia end up paired together for an assignment: they will need to draw each other. Now with an excuse to actually interact, Ymir tries to find a way to ask Historia out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Paper To Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy it! ^^
> 
> Prompt: Yumikuri au where Historia and Ymir are students at an art college

Ymir sat idly doodling big breasted anime characters when her art teacher slammed a textbook on his table and then clutched at the wooden edges of the desk.

“Alright the lot of you,” he said, only loud enough to stop the casual conversations around the lecture hall. “For your new assignment, we will be exploring perspective and connection.”

 _The fuck?_ Ymir thought. That sounded like some weird hippy shit.

“Grab a partner, I don’t care who,” he continued, “and draw each other. I don’t care the medium, the style. Your drawing needs to represent your subject. You have one week.” It was like he dropped his mic, because he packed his things, ended the class and then casually walked out. It was ten minutes early. Cool.

The other students all stood and settled into groups of two before leaving. Ymir sat, slapping her pad of paper with her pen, eyeing the others and waiting to see if anyone would approach her. Naturally no one did, much to her relief, but now that meant she would need to go out and proposition someone to work with her.

“Great,” she mumbled to herself, throwing everything into her bag before standing and stretching her long legs. Just before she left, Ymir noticed a figure at the front of the hall, hunched over.

 _Oh, cool,_ she thought. _This idiot probably never grabbed a partner._ Some art students were super glued to their work, as was evident when Ymir paused in front of the student—a girl with blonde hair that Ymir had never spoken to in her life before.

“Hey,” she started. The girl didn’t look up. She was calmly twirling her pencil around, hand white from the force of her grip. Ymir’s eyebrow twitched. “Earth to Blondie!” she shouted, nudging the girl’s foot with her own. This finally garnered a response.

“Oh!” she straightened, pencil clattering to the floor. “Is class over already? We still have seven minutes.”

Ymir rolled her eyes as she picked the pencil up and returned it. “Yup. Did you even hear what our lovely teacher said? I’m Ymir by the way.” She held her hand out. It wouldn’t do to be extra rude to this cute girl, right?

“Oh! Um, Historia,” she responded, taking the handshake. Her hand was so small, but cold. Ymir quickly withdrew her own hand and shoved it into her pocket. “And yeah, I did. Will you be my partner?”

Ymir lifted a brow. “I was literally just going to ask you.”

“I assumed so,” Historia countered, flashing a smile. “Why else would you have approached me?”

Ymir didn’t want to acknowledge that she was blushing. “Whatever. So we’re partners for this dumb assignment?”

“Seems so, Ymir.” Historia stood, carefully placing her notebook and stationary into her bag. When she swung a strap over her shoulder, she did it so gracefully that Ymir’s stomach fluttered.

“Oh wow,” Ymir breathed softly. She was so _small_. Ymir had only ever stared at her across the room and then bolted once class was done. She’d never been this close to her, or even knew her name.

“Whoa.” Historia tipped her head upwards to stare Ymir in the face. “You have nice legs,” she blurted. “Long. I mean long legs.” A fierce blush dusted over her cheeks, and it made Ymir smirk.

Maybe this assignment wouldn’t suck after all.

“When are you free?”

Historia somehow nearly dropped her bag, and her face went bright red again. “Wh-what?”

Ymir laughed. “For the assignment, dude. When are you free so that we can stare at each other all day and draw something?”

Historia seemed to regain her cool, because she huffed in annoyance—probably at herself—and then shook her head. “Oh, yeah, duh. Um, I’m free after my last class, which is after this.”

“Cool, this is my last class. When do you finish?”

“Around 3PM. We can meet on campus somewhere.”

Ymir nibbled on her lip, thinking. “How about my apartment?”

Historia smiled. “Sounds perfect. I’ll bring dinner.”

“Dinner?” They turned and walked together, Ymir grinning down at Historia’s short figure. “How nice of you.”

“I mean, I’m invading, so it’s the least I can do.”

Ymir found it within herself not to snort and roll her eyes, instead she simply hummed in response, and then bid Historia farewell when they needed to part. Historia waved, smiling, and then hurried off to her next class. Ymir stared after her, leering a little at her firm ass—because _damn_ it looked nice—and then she shoved her hands into her pockets and slouched over to her apartment

“I’ve at least got time to clean my room,” she muttered to herself. “Sasha better not be home early.”

XxX

When Historia knocked on the door, Ymir had just finished a shower. She was running a hand through her wet hair, grumbling about Sasha messing crumbs everywhere— _again—_ and then she went to open the door and let Historia in.

“I didn’t have much time to clean everything,” she explained as soon as Historia stepped inside. “Sorry. My housemate is a pig.”

“It’s Sasha, right?”

Ymir shut the door, nodding. “Yeah. You heard of her?”

Historia bit into her lip and blushed, nodding slightly. “Well, my housemate is Mikasa, and those two have very loud sex.”

Ymir paused. “Oh my god, are you serious?”

“They keep me up some nights.”

Ymir burst out laughing. “Fuck, that’s brilliant. Thanks for that.” She cackled harder as she walked into the kitchen to grab a can of coke for herself. “You want anything?” she called over her shoulder.

“A coke would be nice too, thanks.”

Ymir grabbed the desired drink and then handed it over. “So, my room is this way, Princess.”

They headed down the hallway to the room right at the end. Luckily Sasha’s door was closed, because that girl never cleaned her room, and Ymir often wondered if Sasha didn’t actually slaughter animals in there. Or grow weed. Maybe both.

“Princess? Why would you call me that?” Historia asked.

Ymir gestured to her bed and then took a seat at her desk chair, the wrong way around. She dropped her chin on the backrest and took a sip from her coke. “Because you look like one?”

Historia sat, eyes narrowing. “Are you calling me pretty?”

This time it was Ymir who grew embarrassed. “No!” she hurried, and then realized her mistake. “I mean, not that you aren’t. I just… that wasn’t…”

Historia smirked and crossed her arms over her chest. “Are you awkward around pretty girls, Ymir?”

“Are you always this feisty, Princess?” Ymir blurted in response. She groaned at herself, and then swivelled around. “Okay. Let’s drop the conversation. So how are we doing this assignment?”

Luckily Historia let the topic go. She grabbed her bag and slipped a few things out—a book, pencils, erasers, the works. “Well, I thought maybe you could pose, and I’d just draw you.”

“What pose do you want?”

“Stand up for me.”

Ymir did so and Historia approached her. At first Historia only stared, asking her to turn this way, then that. Eventually it evolved to touching, and Historia carefully ran her hands along Ymir’s arms and sides, sometimes her face, like she was mapping it for later. Ymir blushed the entire time, and her heart thundered in her chest. Finally, _finally,_ Historia stepped back with a satisfied smile and then she returned to her seat on the bed, grabbing her notebook and a pencil. “Just do whatever you usually do,” she said. “I want to draw you as you naturally are.”

Ymir’s eyebrow ticked. “You molested me just for that?”

“I did not molest you,” Historia calmly responded. She was already starting to sketch, looking up only every few seconds. “But really, just do anything you usually do.”

Ymir sighed. “That doesn’t help me, really.”

“Okay, then check your email.”

“What?”

“You do that, right?” Ymir nodded. “Okay, sit down and check your email. Go on tumblr. Something.”

Ymir sighed again and obeyed, returning to her seat. Her laptop was right there on the table, so she opened it and pressed the start button. Historia’s eyes were hot on her back, so she found it difficult to just do what she usually did, but she tried anyway. When the laptop was on, she opened her browser and set off to do her usual internet things. Historia still watched, so silent and concentrated that Ymir forgot she was there half an hour later. It was only Historia’s sigh that reminded Ymir of her presence.

“Get anything good?” Ymir turned around and regarded Historia curiously. She was frowning down at the book, uncertain.

“I’m done but,” she bit into her lip, “it doesn’t feel right.”

Ymir rolled her eyes. “Are you the suffering artist? Lemme see.”

“No!” Historia pressed the book to her chest. “Not until it’s perfect.”

“Seriously?”

“Yes, seriously. Do you want to draw me now, or start that tomorrow?”

Ymir looked at the time. It was just after 4PM and Sasha was due any moment. “I think we better continue this tomorrow, same time. Sasha might be home soon, and as I said, she’s a pig.”

Historia laughed softly as she packed her things away. “I think I can agree. Our kitchen is always a mess after she visits.”

“Lord only knows how that idiot stays as fit as she—” Ymir cut herself off, and then shut her eyes and sighed deeply, like something very wrong had just happened to her. “Never mind, I know exactly how she does.”

Historia watched her intently. She didn’t turn away even when Ymir opened her eyes and caught her staring. It was like she was studying her, analysing every little feature. And maybe she was.

“You done?” Ymir asked, grinning.

Historia rolled her eyes then nodded her head. “Sure thing, Freckles. I’ll see you tomorrow?”

“Freckles?”

Historia patted her chest, smiling in amusement, and then let herself out. “Good luck with Sasha! Mikasa is coming over with her.”

As the front door shut, Ymir groaned deeply. And just after she had cleaned the damn kitchen.

True to Historia’s words, Mikasa and Sasha entered five minutes later. Sasha was babbling about something Connie had done that was apparently _so fucking funny Mikasa, I’m serious_ , while Mikasa listened quietly and only nodded when it was needed. At least Mikasa wasn’t loud. Well… not normally.

“Good evening ladies,” Ymir called out loudly. “Guess who just visited?”

Sasha immediately left for the kitchen, yelling “who, Ymir?” as she went. Mikasa sighed but smiled affectionately and took a seat at the couch. When Sasha returned, she had two cokes and a large bag of chips, already open, half already stuffed in her face.

“Historia?”

Mikasa animated at that. “Why?”

“Because of my smoking hot body,” Ymir shot back, plopping down on the couch beside the one the other two were on. She winked, and then frowned when Mikasa actually laughed at her.

“Right, you, the Queen of Awkward Lesbian Situations.”

Sasha nearly choked on a new mouthful of chips, which made Mikasa smack her hard on the back to save her life. She then confiscated the bag, hid it out of sight and sent Sasha a warning look. “No,” she told her simply, sternly. Sasha whined softly but acquiesced with a pout.

“Anyway, why did Historia visit? We passed her on our way back.”

“Well, Sasha, if you must ask…” Ymir sighed dramatically. “It was fate that drew us together.” Ymir yelled when a pillow hit her square in the face. “Hey!” Mikasa looked super innocent, as usual. “I see you there, Scarf. I know it was you.”

“Babe, stop abusing my friend,” Sasha begged. “Only I can do that.”

Mikasa sighed and put an arm around Sasha, drawing her close. “But as your girlfriend, that rule extends to me. I can abuse whoever you can. Girlfriend rules.”

“Ugh,” Ymir gagged at them. “Get a room. Gays ruin everything.”

“Says the biggest gay we know,” Mikasa shot back.

“Okay, guys, seriously!” Sasha yelled. “I’m really curious. Ymir, did you actually ask her out?”

Ymir finally decided to give a decent response. “Nah, we ended up paired for an assignment.”

Mikasa snorted, which was really unlike her, and even Sasha seemed surprised. “Sorry,” Mikasa apologised, hiding a blush underneath her scarf. “It’s just, Ymir, it really sounds like some really cliché gay fanfic.”

“You read gay fanfic?” Ymir deadpanned. “You really need to spend less time banging Sasha and more time talking to me, seriously.”

Sasha and Mikasa both went bright red, averting their gazes as if that in itself would erase Ymir’s comment. That reminded Ymir of what Historia said, and she split into a very big, very naughty grin. “Historia also had some saucy information on you two.”

“It was a lie,” Mikasa

“So you really don’t fuck loudly all night, keeping her awake like, every night?”

“No,” Mikasa responded immediately.

“Maybe,” Sasha whispered, eyes glossy.

“Sasha, really?”

Ymir laughed loudly. “Okay, enough of that. I’ve got internet things to do. I assume your Asian beauty here is making us some Chinese?”

“I’m Japanese, asshat.”

Ymir laughed. “Yeah, yeah, and my ass is white.”

“Ymir, you aren’t white!” Sasha yelled back. “That makes no sense!”

Ymir’s door closed and she dropped down on her bed, a hand immediately slipping underneath her shirt to stroke her firm, warm stomach—it was an odd habit, but it was at least comforting.

_Historia is actually really… nice, and approachable. Doesn’t look it, but she is. Maybe I can ask her out after this. That’d be cool. Oh man, I should invite her for dinner sometime when everyone is here. Is she even gay? Maybe. I’ll need to ask her._

She chuckled, went over to her desk and then resumed her tumblr scrolling.

XxX

That night, Ymir laid in her bed, hands clamped over her ears.

“ _Oh god, yes! Yes! Right there, Mika—fuck!”_

She glared at the wall to her right, realizing now exactly what torture poor Historia must have been through. She turned onto her side to block it out completely and considered grabbing her phone and some earphones. But then it quieted down, and it sounded like the last orgasm was had.

But then the bed started knocking into the wall, and Ymir heard the beginnings of some very dirty grunts, and nearly toppled out of her bed to grab her earphones and spare herself the nightmares.

“ _Mikasa!”_ Sasha screamed.

“Jesus, save them from sin,” Ymir muttered hurriedly, stuffing the earphones in. It kept out most of the yelling after that, but not all.

XxX

Five days later Ymir found herself shuffling over the cold concrete, in the dark, at 1AM towards Historia’s apartment that she shared with Sasha. She had a small bag thrown over her shoulder and a pillow under her arm. The reason for her quick escape?

_“Sasha, harder!”_

Ymir shuddered in disgust at what she had endured only ten minute ago. Mikasa and Sasha had actually gone to sleep like normal people, but at some point things must have gotten really frisky because they ended up waking Ymir by yelling and orgasming really loudly. Aside from being very grossed out, Ymir was horrified to be jealous.

_Why can’t I have someone to fuck all night like that? So unfair._

Ymir’s thoughts momentarily took her to very dirty places with Historia, doing exactly what Mikasa and Sasha had been partaking in, but then she shook it away, embarrassed. _I will not sin. I will not sin. Sinning is bad._ Ymir sighed. _Must really not be on tumblr so often, damnit._

She paused in front of Historia’s door, red in the face, panting, and goddamn exhausted. When she knocked, she was worried that Historia wouldn’t wake up to answer the door. But she did—rather quickly, actually—and greeted Ymir with a smile.

“You won’t believe what I just fled from,” Ymir started immediately, rushing into the room.

“Loud kinky sex?” Historia supplied.

Ymir groaned and collapsed onto the couch. “I’m pretty sure I heard like five vibrators.”

Historia laughed and joined Ymir on the couch. “That bad, huh?”

“Ugh, every night now. And why are you awake so late, Princess?”

“I was up thinking about your smoking hot body,” Historia shot playfully, wiggling her eyebrows.

“Mikasa, that little shit.”

“Please don’t hurt her,” Historia laughed.

“Are you for real? She’d fold me in half. Mikasa is fucking… made of stone or something.”

Historia hummed lightly. “Mm, she really is.”

“That sounded vaguely like you were thinking dirty things about her.”

“Oh I was,” Historia winked. “I’ve never quite had a girlfriend has ripped as her. A shame, really. Muscles really get me going.”

Ymir gaped like a fish. Since day one she had been trying to think of how to ask Historia if she was gay or not. And there it was, out in the open, so casually.

“Ymir, please close your mouth before you swallow me.” Historia slapped her softly under the chin, grinning when Ymir’s mouth snapped shut and she whimpered. “So you need a place to sleep tonight?”

Ymir hurriedly nodded. “Please. I keep having awkward threesome dreams.”

Historia nearly tripped just as she was standing. “Are you serious? You, Mikasa and Sasha? Who was on top?” Her eyes were shining with mischief, and Ymir didn’t like that look. She regretted the dumb comment.

“Mikasa,” she grumbled. “Every time. I really need to get laid.”

Historia laughed and headed down the hallway to fetch a blanket and extra pillow. After dumping them ungracefully right on top of Ymir, she went over to the front door to make sure it was locked.

“You never did say why you were up,” Ymir commented. Thanks to Historia her hair was all fluffy again, so she glared as viciously as she could. It only resulted in Historia blowing her a kiss.

“It was so quiet that I just had to stay up all night to enjoy it. I was also, um…” she shifted, nervous. “I was drawing.”

Ymir perked up at that. They had both already finished their assignments. Ymir had only seen a very brief glimpse of Historia’s drawing of her, but from what she had seen, it was breath-taking. Historia was super sensitive about her art, so she refused to let Ymir see it for long, or any of her other attempted works. Ymir could only shrug. She was content with her own drawing and hadn’t had a problem letting Historia see.

“Drawing what?” Ymir asked. She was laying the blanket out over the couch.

“Um, you,” Historia tentatively replied. “Would you… um, like to see?”

Ymir dropped the pillow. “Are you seriously offering to show me your drawings?”

“Yes. I’m not that bad.”

“You nearly bit me when I tried to snatch your sketch book.”

Historia rolled her eyes. “Okay, maybe I am.”

“Not ‘maybe’. You are.”

“Fine. Hang on.” She disappeared into her room, made some noise looking around for something, and then returned with a thick, old sketchbook.

“Ever heard of buying a new book?” Ymir enquired, eyeing the tattered thing Historia clutched to her chest. They both dropped down onto the couch beside each other, and Ymir pulled the blanket over them both before they cuddle close together—somehow they had grown rather close over the last few days. Ymir was definitely not complaining.

“Shut up. This is my special book. I only draw really important things in here.”

“And I’m on that list?”

Historia went pink, and she nodded only very slightly. Ymir’s heart jumped. Was Historia saying…? “Anyway,” Historia interrupted her thoughts. “I’m letting you see this because I feel a little guilty about drawing you like this without asking.”

Ymir took the book without complaint and flipped it to the last entry. She sucked in a breath, and then blew it out slowly.

It was clear that Historia preferred to draw realistically, whereas Ymir liked to draw with a more cartoonist style. On the page Historia had sketched a very detailed, very realistic drawing of Ymir sitting at her desk, concentrating hard. Somehow, with the lines and shading, Historia had managed to capture ever single emotion that Ymir had been feeling.

“Wow, this is… just wow.”

“Um, thank you.” Historia seemed very pleased with the praise, but then she went a deeper shade of pink, and carefully flipped the page over. “This is the real problem, though.”

Ymir found herself blushing too. It was her, standing in the centre of the room, but she wore nothing but a towel. The fabric of it covered most of her breasts and her groin, but the rest was out on display—very defined, very chiselled display. Ymir had only ever been almost naked once in front of Historia, but she had at least put pants on.

“How did you remember all this detail?”

“I just… do.”

“And you drew me naked?”

“Not completely naked…”

“Historia, I’m really not this ripped.”

“Yes you are. I looked long enough to see.”

Ymir closed the book and placed it on the coffee table. When she settled back and turned to look at Historia, she paused at the flustered look on the poor girl’s face. It was adorable. Just a drawing—while a naughty one at that—made her so embarrassed. Ymir felt the urge to make it worse.

In a whisper, she asked, “Historia, why did you draw me like that?”

Historia almost jumped at her voice even though it was so soft. She laughed awkwardly at herself, and then covered the lower part of her face with the blanket. She had shifted slightly away from Ymir, too, and they were now facing each other. “I couldn’t help it,” she confessed. “I’m sorry.”

“Sorry? Historia, what you drew was super fucking awesome. I don’t even think I realized how hot I was until you showed me that, really.”

Historia rolled her eyes and playfully shoved Ymir by the shoulder. “You’re just trying to flatter me.”

“Historia.” The seriousness in her voice drew Historia’s eyes to her own, and they were wide, worried. “I don’t lie. I never exaggerate. If your drawing was shit, I would have said so. Hell, I’m not even saying it’s the best out there, because it isn’t. But to _me,_ right at _this_ moment, those drawings are the best _I’ve_ ever seen. Which means something, you know?”

Historia exhaled lightly, nodding. “I get it. Thank you. That really means a lot.” She looked at her from under long, blonde lashes. Under the shallow light, her cheeks appeared darker, her lips redder than usual. When they fell silent, Ymir couldn’t help but glance down at them, at her lips.

“Um,” Ymir swallowed. Her palms began to sweat. She opened her mouth to continue and ask Historia out, since tomorrow was their due date for the assignment and they would no longer need to interact. But nothing came out.

“Ymir…” Historia shifted, and then moved closer. Her eyes never left Ymir’s, not for a second. She drew close, a hand lifting to cup Ymir’s burning cheek. Ymir could hardly believe what was happening, so she didn’t move a muscle. Historia watched her so carefully, moved with such purpose that it had Ymir believing she had wanted to do this from the start.

When their lips finally touched, it was gentle and curious. Ymir inhaled through her nose, caught off guard by the tingle that covered her lips. Historia crawled even closer until they were pressed together, both hands around Ymir’s cheeks, with Ymir’s hands on her hips. At first the kiss was slow, just a gentle brush of lips, but then Historia grew impatient, and Ymir felt a warm tongue swipe at her bottom lip. She opened her mouth, groaning when that tongue slid inside, gliding against her own.

Ymir’s thumbs found their way under Historia’s shirt, and she lazily circled the bare, warm skin at her hips. Historia hummed in satisfaction, and then bit down softly on her lower lip. She dragged her teeth along it as she moved back, eyes dark.

“Wow,” Ymir breathed.

“I’ve been wanting to kiss you for months now.”

“M-months?”

“Would you like to go on a date with me sometime, Ymir?”

Ymir, once again, gapped like a fish. “Of course!” She lifted a finger to touch her lower lip, where it still tingled. She was a little ashamed to admit that she was on fire, too. Her stomach was tight with tension, and it felt like a literal fire was going on in her underwear. “Months?”

Historia rolled her eyes. “You’re hot, I noticed. And when we started hanging out for this assignment, I realized that you’re more than just hot, too. I really like you Ymir. I hope this isn’t being too forward.”

Ymir burst out laughing. “Oh my god, this is just…” she fell onto her side, holding onto her stomach. “I can’t even.”

Historia frowned and crawled on top of her. “What’s so funny?”

“I’ve been trying to ask you out all week.”

“Yeah, but you’re too much of a loser. I noticed.”

Ymir stopped laughing immediately. “Take that back, shorty.”

Historia was straddling her now, and she grinned down at her in challenge. “I refuse.”

“I won’t get anything in the top shelf for you.”

Historia lifted a brow. “I’ve been managing without you, thanks.”

“I’ll move all your important shit out of reach, I swear.”

Historia leaned forward and silenced her with another kiss. It did its trick and Ymir completely forgot what they had been talking out.

“So, dinner tomorrow night after class?”

Ymir blinked. “Are you even real?”

“Last time I checked.”

“This is awesome.”

“Of course it is, Ymir.” Historia patted her cheek, then she pecked her once on the lips and rose to her feet. “It’s late, we should sleep.”

Ymir thought that Historia would simply saunter away, but then she was being tugged along by the hand, and she only had enough sense to grab her pillow.

“We can cuddle,” Historia supplied at Ymir’s suddenly panicked look. “We don’t need to frick-frack yet, seriously. Take me to dinner first.”

Ymir groaned. “Stop using tumblr, you nerd.”

“You first, lamp-post.”

Ymir laughed, and the two climbed into bed. They were silent for a long while, and then, “it’s really nice here without Sasha’s moaning and Mikasa’s grunting.”

Ymir laughed. For the first time ever, Ymir was super grateful for a class assignment. When she mentioned it, Historia agreed with the notion. Sleep took them quickly, and luckily any uncomfortable dreams of Sasha and Mikasa did not disturb them.


End file.
